


She Wears It Well

by centreoftheselights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adults, Black Rose Lalonde, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Humanstuck, Makeup, Muslim Kanaya Maryam, Summer Scorcher 2016, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya loves it when Rose wears the black dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wears It Well

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Summer Scorcher 2016 prompt](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/post/149549443160/summer-scorcher-2016-day-6-prompts): “You know it drives me crazy when you wear that…”

“Are you nearly ready, darling?” Kanaya asked from in front of the mirror. “The invitation said eight thirty.”

“We can be fashionably late!” Rose called back from the bathroom.

Kanaya sighed and returned to applying her make-up – glossy, jet-black lips and dramatic green eyeliner which matched the embroidery on her hijab, carefully chosen to set off the earth tones in her olive brown skin.

Really, she was only killing time – normally she would be busy applying her girlfriend's make-up by now, but tonight Rose had opted to do it herself. She had been hidden in the bathroom since dinner, refusing to let Kanaya see what she was wearing to tonight's charity gala.

“Are you ready for me?” Rose called through the still-closed door.

“I've been ready for fifteen minutes,” Kanaya replied.

“Humour me, darling,” Rose said, and Kanaya obligingly put down the lipstick and turned to watch Rose's grand entrance.

It was well worth the wait.

Rose was stunning. Kanaya always thought so, of course, but tonight especially so. Lavender-bright lipstick was an eye-catching contrast to her dark brown skin, and a black rose-shaped fascinator sat perched atop her dazzling white-blonde curls. And her dress - Kanaya had designed that dress herself, for Rose specifically. A black floor-length gown with a deep scoop back, the V-shaped neckline cut to perfectly emphasize Rose's small, beautiful breasts, the satin fabric overlaid with handmade lace in a pattern of – what else? - roses. The dress hugged Rose's figure tightly, and from the smoothness of its lines, it seemed that Rose had opted to forgo her underwear this evening.

Kanaya's breath caught in her throat.

“Are you sure that outfit is a good idea?” Kanaya asked.

Rose smirked. “The invitation did say black tie.”

As Rose took a few steps forward, the curves of her legs flashed through the dress's long slit, revealing that she had opted for a simple pair of pumps. With Kanaya in four-inch heels, Rose's short frame barely came up to her shoulder.

Kanaya almost wanted to drop to her knees at Rose's feet. Instead, she took her lover's hand, pressing a gentle kiss to her fingertips.

“You know what it does to me when you wear that dress,” Kanaya murmured.

Rose tipped her head to the side as though in thought, but her eyes were alight with mischief.

“And yet we're already late,” she mused. “And acting on your desires would certainly ruin your lovely make-up.”

Kanaya almost didn't care. But the tabloids were sure to take note if the world's most famous author and the city's most celebrated fashion designed failed to attend such a high class event.

“You did this on purpose,” she said. A fact, not an accusation.

“Just think,” Rose said. “Think about a room full of people watching me and knowing that you're the only one allowed to touch. Think about your creation wrapped around me, pressed tight against my skin. Think about only the two of us, in the whole world, knowing that I am wearing this for you and you alone – think about the fact that I will be thinking of you in return.”

“And then -” Rose's voice dropped to barely more than a whisper - “think about how sweet I am going to taste, when you finally get me alone.”

Kanaya cupped Rose's face in her hand.

“You are going to be the death of me,” she said, her voice ragged.

“Oh!” Rose laughed. “I do hope so.”

She took Kanaya's arm, pulling her towards the door.

“Come now, my dear,” she said. “We wouldn't want to be late.”


End file.
